Jurassic World: Ruby
by Hellhound683
Summary: Waking up in a cage, Ruby wonders where she is and what the strange creatures around her are. She meets a particular person who seems to not to be afraid of her. She hears strange noises of a dinosaur that she has never heard of.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, get going!" My eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hurry up! She's waking up!" Why are they yelling so much? I moved my head a little bit to hopefully avoid the sun in my eyes. "Move it! Move it!" I opened my eyes completely and looked around. I felt something hard beneath me. I saw strange creatures looking at me, gawking with their mouths open. "What a beauty." One gasped. "Her skin is red! She looks like a ruby." Another said. One creature shoved the other. "What about that yellow stripe going through her?" They sighed in disbelief. "She's beautiful." One commented. "Her eyes look like sapphires." I slowly got up and bumped my head a little. They slowly backed up and got quiet. I looked at all of them. They were small, and has small tuffs of fur on their heads. They smelled funny as well. What are they? I roared and they backed up. Some of them picked up a weapon and took aim. "Put that down!" One whispered harshly. I took in a deep breath and I heard what sounded like an other Tyrannosaur. I roared back. It didn't respond. Something about the roar was suspicious to me. It sounded...odd. They all stared in silence. "How old is he?" He? Someone asked, breaking the silence. "Its a she." One responds. "About 10 years old." I saw a man with a white cloak on him. "Well aren't you beautiful?" He signaled the others and they brought an animal that kept making bleats out of fear. "Bring the goat to her pen." He commanded and takes a look at me. "Bring her when the goat is secured and shut the gate." I kept staring at them. Are they expecting me to do something? I thought. I tilted my head. The man smiled and walked away giving more orders. "You heard him! Let's go!" One shouted and I got a little annoyed from the sound. 'Shut up!' I roared. The man jumped and fell. The others laughed and pondered about something. "Sir, what do we call her?" The man looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean a name. Something we can remember and know about." The man thought about it. "You mean like the raptors?" The man nodded. They continued talking and a man came towards me. He had a leather object placed on him and was wearing a blue cloth. "We should call her Ruby." I stared at him. He was standing in front of me and he didn't shudder or make a noise. He looked at me calmly. As he stepped forward I took a step back. "Ruby?" The man with the white cloak asked. "She looks like one does she? I mean look at her skin." He said pointing at me. "It does suit her." "Alright then Owen." He said after taking a few steps away. "I wonder why she isn't attacking?" One whispers. I looked at the man who they called Owen. 'Ruby?' I grunted. He smiled. How come he isn't afraid of me?


	2. Chapter 2

After being placed in my "new home" I looked around and saw the place was big. Big enough for two Tyrannosaurs!I roamed around and heard that roar again. It was coming from my right. I also heard one of those creatures yelling. "Help me! Hel-" Then I smelled blood and heard bones cracking. What is going on over there? What kind of dinosaur do they have there? I sniffed the air to hopefully get a chance to know what it was. It was female, and the smell wasn't familiar with me. I heard screaming and yelling behind me. I turned to see similar creatures I have seen before but smaller. I soon learned that they were called humans. They kept screaming and it wasn't the sound of fear...more like excitement. I walked closer to them and they cheered. They took out small objects and small flashes hit me. I shook my head to ease it a bit. "Daddy! Daddy look!" They looked at me curiously and a voice came along. "Our newest attraction, Ruby the Tyrannosaurus Rex." They kept banging on glass. I learned about what humans called them while they speak to each other. "She's pretty." One spoke. I heard the sound of a goat being placed in my pen. I walked towards it while my stomach growled. I grabbed the goat and killed it instantly with one bite and chowed down. Some kids screamed while their parents where giving me looks. I roared at them. They backed up. Some kids were cheering and as time went on they finally left. 'Peace and quiet.' I sighed. I heard the dinosaur next to me roar again. It was a strange noise coming out of her mouth. What is she? I heard a door open and saw Owen again. I walked towards him and he looked at me cautiously. "Hungry girl?" I nodded. The goat was good but it didn't hit the spot quite yet. He took out a large rodent and it smelled a little funky. "Ready? I'm gonna toss it to you." He said. I nodded my head getting in position to snatch it. He threw it in the air and I managed to catch it by the tail and it fell. I grabbed the rodent and ate it. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Well, practice makes perfect." I got closer to him and sniffed him. He put his hands up in defense. He isn't afraid of me...but weary? Who wouldn't? I thought. I took a few whiffs of him and slowly backed up. He smirked. "Aren't you curious?" I tilted my head. 'How are you not scared of me?' I grunted. "Owen what on earth are you doing?!" A woman wearing all white demanded. She had red fur on her head and didn't seem happy at all.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days turned to weeks, the same constant noise of children banging on the glass and hearing the dinosaur next to me claw at something and roar. I was actually happy to see Owen come to visit when he had the chance. There are times I can smell the scent raptors on him. I sat in the shade hearing nothing but birds and dinosaurs crying and roaring. I took it all in and closed my eyes to sleep. "We need to get out of here!" I immediately woke and I thought I heard Owen. I got up and the stench of blood filled my nostrils. I heard the dinosaur next to me roaring and people screaming. 'What is going on?' I ran to the other side and I heard someone scream. "Don't open the gate! Shut it!" It was Owen. I ran to the gates in my area. I rammed the gate and it didn't budge. I kept ramming it till the doors came down. I saw a fat man sitting in front of a vehicle and he remained still. I saw why and it wasn't because of me. I saw a white dinosaur, it had long arms and sharp talons. I hid from view. It didn't see me yet. It roared and I recognized it. It was the dinosaur that lived next to me. She knocked the vehicle away and looked at him. He looked at someone and she noticed. She clamped down and ate him. I came out of hiding and roared. She made a weird chuckling sound. She roared back. She kept sizing herself up. She was trying to intimidate me. I roared showing her that I wasn't gonna back down easily. A small creaking noise caught her attention and gave me enough time to charge her. I bite down on her neck. She lashed her claws at me and attempted to bite my throat. She charged at me and I smacked her aside with my tail. She snarled and I managed to sink my teeth into her jaw and throw her aside. She got up and ran off into the jungle. I took a deep breath and I was gonna chase after her. I managed to get the upper hand, I can... Then I heard shuffling. I saw that someone was underneath another vehicle. I tipped the thing over and found Owen slowly but, steadying his breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

He kept breathing heavily. I looked down at him. He had some fear in his eyes. I tilted my head. 'She's not here. I'm not gonna eat you.' I grunted. As I got closer he backed up a little. He smelled strange too. "Easy girl!" He said softly. "Easy!" My red skin glowed in the sunlight. I bent my head down and nuzzled him. Hoping that it will show him that I am nothing to fear. He sighed in relief. I nuzzled his stomach and he laughed softly. "Alright, I get it!" He chuckled. "You are not gonna hurt me." I kept nuzzling him and he kept laughing. Good to know he's ok. "Ok girl, let me up." I moved my head and he slowly got up and I heard a woman scream "Owen get away from that thing!" 'Thing!?' I snarled. The woman had red fur on her head and was scared to move. Or make a sound. "Its ok Claire," He got up and brushed himself off. "She isn't gonna hurt anyone." I stared at her. "What is she?" She asked in a frightened tone. "A Tyrannosaur?" He shrugs. "No, I mean...her skin!" "The fact its red? With a yellow stripe?" She nodded. "All the Tyrannosaurs we have seen, I have never seen one with that kind of skin tone or pattern." She looked at me in awe. I tilted my head at her. I bent my head down to gain her scent. Claire flinched. "Easy Claire." He said calmly, like he does with me. Making sure that I don't attack him or something. Claire glared at him. I sniffed the air and I noticed Claire's reaction. "The Indominus-rex escaped and now we have to capture her." "No kidding Sherlock," Owen grumbled. "We have to evacuate the island. We don't know what she'll do." I walked towards the spot that mutant Tyrannosaur ran off to. She left a faint scent trail. I was about to track her till Claire called me. "Ruby," She pulled out a small cloth. She put it towards me but backed up when I got close. "Don't bite my hand!" Owen scoffed. "She isn't gonna bite unless she's threatened." She sighed. "Or hungry." She looked at him with a frightened expression. He laughed. "Not funny!" "What are you expecting her to do?" He asked. "Tyrannosaurs have strong senses of smell and my nephews are on the island and she might be able to track them down." "Do you think that they are gonna stand there while a Tyrannosaurus-Rex comes towards them and sniffs them? I'm pretty sure they'll run for their life." "She is our only chance! She can track them and we will be able to contain the Indominus-Rex. Got it?" "I don't see how this is a good idea." She gave me the cloth and I sniffed the air. 'They were somewhere nearby.' I grunted. I went towards the forest and went on my way. "I still don't see how this is a good idea," Owen muttered. 'I agree.'


	5. Chapter 5

I kept walking and sniffing the air fire for Claire's nephews. The grass and trees around me were not helping. I kept walking till I smelled blood. I walked towards it finding an Ankylosaurus on its back with a large scratch on its left thigh and a broken neck. She was here! I saw a large ball made of glass with large bite mark in the frame nearby. 'She did this?' I didn't understand her motives, not yet. I caught the scent of Claire's nephews and continued to follow. It led me to an edge of a small waterfall and a cliff. 'They must've escaped by jumping.' I told myself. I looked all over the cliff for a safe path for me to get down and find them. I saw a small ledge for me to step on. I stepped down and slowly. I kept going till I lost my footing and fell in the shallow end of the river pool. My body began to feel sore and my body was covered in mud and small scratches and bruises. 'Great.' I grunted. I got up and saw small footprints in the mud. I followed them and came across a small object. It was small and rectangular. A phone? They must've dropped it. I kept looking till I heard a voice, "We are lost!" The voice complained. I heard another one but it was a little deeper. "We have to find aunt Claire and she'll probably know what to do." 'Aunt Claire? Oh, her nephews!' I walked towards them slowly and made sure that I wasn't grunting so they wouldn't bolt on me. "Gray get behind me!" The bigger one said. He put the smaller one behind him and remained still as possible. I bent down and laid down in the dirt to tell them that I wasn't gonna eat them also, I'm tired. They stood there looking at me, expecting me to do something. "Why is it red?" The bigger one whispered. "Maybe she was born with it?" "She?!" "Remember? Aunt Claire said that they were all female, unless some change their gender to males." He looked at the smaller one as if he was crazy. Am I able to turn into a male? Probably not since there are no other Tyrannosaurs around. "What?!" He said louder. "I don't think she isn't gonna hurt us. Do you see how calm she is?" He walked slowly towards me. "Gray! Are you insane?!" He placed his hand on my nose. I sniffed him a little and he laughed slightly. "I have never seen a dinosaur like you, especially that Tyrannosaur we saw before." Another Tyrannosaurus-Rex?! I'm not the only one here?! I heard a strange noise coming from my right and I heard Owen's and Claire's voices. "Gray! Zack!" Claire came rushing towards us giving them the biggest hug she could muster. For some reason she smelled like Ankylosaurus crap.


End file.
